


Sehun

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Sehun drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Number 131 - "Let's run away together."

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                           

You were sitting on the couch in your apartment, Sehun lying sprawled out beside you with his head in your lap. The room was totally quiet as you just enjoyed each other’s company. Sehun and the boys were leaving for a tour the next day and you wouldn’t see each other for weeks, maybe even months.

Of course, you would miss him, but you knew he was going to come back someday and he never forgot to call you at least once every day no matter how tired he was. You had done this before and your relationship had survived each time, you weren’t worried. You were just happy he got the chance to do what he loved and you were so proud of him.

Usually, Sehun shared the same mindset as you, but this time he felt… different. He was quieter and had been for some days but when you had tried to ask, he had just brushed it off as being tired and nervous.

You were a little worried, but he would usually come to you eventually and open up so you waited.

He sighed loudly and turned his head to look up at you with half-lidded eyes. “What’s up?” you asked softly, running your fingers through his fringe. “You’ve been so quiet lately.”

For a second it looked like he wasn’t going to say anything but his stare turned determined and he grabbed onto your hand. “Let’s run away together.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, flicking his forehead. “Stop messing around,” you chuckled.

   “No,” he said seriously though he was betrayed by his petulant pout. He sat up and crossed his arms, looking away from you stubbornly. “I’m serious. I don’t want to leave tomorrow.”   

Your laughter stopped and you frowned. He was serious. You reached out and gently turned his head back towards you. “Sehun…” you said with a careful smile. “You don’t really mean that, do you?”

   “Yes!” the second the word left his mouth he faltered. “No? I don’t know. But I’m tired and I don’t want to leave you behind again. I miss you.”

He sagged against you, hiding his face in your neck and you quickly pulled him closer in a tight hug. You had never seen him like this. Even after a tour where he was tried and sometimes frustrated, he had never shown anything but love for what he did.

   “Sehunnie,” you mumbled into his hair. “I’ll miss you too, but you love doing this, don’t you? You love the boys, being on stage with them. I’ll be right there on the sidelines cheering the loudest and when you get back, I’ll still be here.”

   “I know,” he muttered, letting out a deep breath. “I’m just tired. I’m sorry.”

   “Don’t apologize, I want you to come to me when you feel like this,” you reassured him. “And if one day, you really do want to stop, I’ll support you. You know that right? It’d be a shame though; the world would miss seeing your pretty face everywhere,” you joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

It worked and he smirked, flipping his hair back dramatically. “I am rather pretty, aren’t I?”

He then leaned in and pecked you on the lips. “Thank you,” he mumbled, leaning his forehead against yours. “You know I love you right?”

   “I know, and I love you too,” you smiled. “Now let’s take a nap, yeah? You’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Immediately he pulled you closer and then let both of you fall back onto the couch, latching onto you like a sloth. He nuzzled his face back into the crook of your neck and promptly fell asleep. You smiled down at him, gently running your fingers through his hair until you were sure he was asleep before you followed and closed your eyes.  


	2. Request - A bad case of the man flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: You’re Sehun’s girlfriend who’s taking care of a sick Sehun and Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                              

You had been woken up by a text from Junmyeon saying simply “S.O.S”, so after throwing on some clothes you had left to head for the dorms. You knew it wasn’t anything really urgent, he would have called you if it was, but you were still a bit worried. It was a code the two of you used whenever you needed assistance with anything. You were the same age as Junmyeon and the boys jokingly called the two of you mum and dad. At first you were just friends with the boys, but eventually you had started dating Sehun, neither of you caring that you were a little older. 

Junmyeon opened the door after your first knock, looking a little stressed out, hair messy and shirt buttoned up wrong. Behind him, you could hear the other boys running around to get ready, last minute as always.  

   “Oh thank god,” he said with relief when he saw it was you and quickly ushered you inside. “We need to leave in like 2 minutes but-“ he was cut off as a croaky voice called his name from down the hall. He sighed, looking tired before yelling out, “Just a minute.”

Turning back to you, he now looked pleading. “Sehun didn’t want you to know because he didn’t want to worry you, but he’s caught a cold so he can’t come with us today. He’s infected Jongin as well, so we’ve had to put them in the same room together to try and keep the rest of us from getting sick. And you know how Sehun is when he’s sick, he’s-“

Again, he was cut off by the same croaky voice calling his name, and for a second Junmyeon looked ready to stuff a sock down the person’s throat. “They’re being really whiny about it, and I won’t trust our managers not to get fed up with them. You were my only hope.”

He looked just about ready to get on his knees and beg you to play nurse for the day, but you just smiled at him and patted him reassuringly on the head. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after them. But I can’t promise I won’t hurt Sehun a little for keeping this a secret from me.” You couldn’t believe he hadn’t told you he was sick, you would have come and taken care of him right away if you had known. It explained why he’d had stuck to text messages only the last couple of days.

   “You are an angel!” Junmyeon praised, pulling you in for a quick hug. “Don’t tell the boys, but you’re my favourite.”

   “Hyung! She’s not even in the band!” Baekhyun complained loudly, suddenly standing behind you. “I’m hurt.”

Junmyeon just rolled his eyes. “Just get your shit on and let’s go, we’re already late.”

You watched, very entertained, as Junmyeon had the boys put on their shoes and jackets, made sure they had all their stuff before leaving and then just about shoved them into the waiting car. Baekhyun yelled out a joking “bye mum” before Junmyeon shut the car door. Junmyeon really was like a proper dad.  

   “ _Hyung!_ ”

Alright, time to get to work.

You headed down the hall towards Sehun’s room, knocking on the slightly open door before entering. The curtains were drawn so the room was dark, but you could just about make out two lumps lying curled up on the bed.

   “Y/N?” came Sehun’s scratchy voice. “What are you doing here?”

   “Myeon texted me,” you said softly, walking over to kneel down beside him. You put your hand on his forehead and frowned, he was really warm. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

   “You’ve been stressed with school,” he said, voice barely audible. “Didn’t – didn’t want to worry you.”

   “Well that was stupid,” you scolded gently, running your fingers through his fringe. “I don’t mind taking care of you. Rest now, okay? I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

   “M’kay,” he mumbled, snuggling down into his pillow and falling asleep just like that. As you stood up, you placed a soft kiss on his forehead. You were about to leave when the other lump started moving and you went over to check on Jongin. His forehead was warm as well, bangs damp from sweat.  

   “Noona?” Jongin’s voice was a mere whisper and it sounded like he had to strain to get the words out. 

   “Hi Jonginnie,” you said quietly so you wouldn’t wake Sehun. “How are you feeling?”

The younger boy just let out a small pitiful whine and you smiled, gently ruffling his hair. “Go back to sleep, okay? I’m just right outside.”

With another whine, Jongin curled up and fell asleep again. You walked out of the room, leaving the door a little open so you would be able to hear them calling for you. Having left your apartment in a hurry, you hadn’t taken anything but your phone with you, and you regretted not bringing your homework. Instead, you went into their TV-room as it was the closets to Sehun’s room, and put on a random movie from their collection.

About an hour later, there was a faint call for your name so you paused the movie and went back in to check on the boys.

   “’M hungry,” Sehun whined, looking pleadingly up at you. “Junmyeon-hyung said we have soup.” Beside him, Jongin made a noise of agreement as he rolled over to give you the puppy eyes as well.

   “Alright, I’ll be right back,” you smiled. Before you could leave the room though, Jongin called out. “Noona, can I have some tea as well please?” “And crackers,” Sehun added.

You just smiled and nodded, quickly leaving the room before they could ask for anything else. There was indeed a pot with some kind of soup in the fridge and you put it on the stove while also making them their tea. While everything was heating up, you looked around the kitchen for a tray.

Once everything was done, you put it on the tray and headed back to Sehun’s room. You turned on the light with your elbow as you entered, both boys whining as the light hit their eyes. You had to help both of them sit up, fluffing up pillows for them to lean against and you spread out a towel over the covers so they wouldn’t spill soup on the bed.

As you handed them each a bowl of soup, Sehun pouted and handed you back the spoon. “Feed me?” he asked, purposely trying to sound cute.

   “Me too,” Jongin then whined, edging closer and nearly falling over Sehun in the process, almost spilling the soup everywhere.     

Though you tried to look annoyed, you couldn’t help but find them adorable and you sighed, getting comfortable on the bed so you were sitting between them. You took turns in feeding them spoonfuls of the soup, the boys letting out happy noises as you jokingly cooed at them. You knew they enjoyed being babied even though they would deny it once they got better.

When they were done eating, you helped tucked them back in bed, both of them blinking tiredly again. You couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it felt like taking care of actual babies.

   “I’m cold,” Jongin whimpered, cuddling up to Sehun who was too tired and whiny to resist. You found some extra blankets and tucked them in properly before turning off the lights. The two boys were already snoozing again and you smiled. They really were quite adorable.    


	3. Request - Christmas with Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anything with Sehun (so that's what I did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my tumblr as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx   
> (That's where the moodboard's from ;) )   
> ~ M

                                              

You felt a poke in your ribs and you groaned and turned around, trying to fall back asleep. There was another poke on your shoulder. Then another. And another until you sighed and came to terms with the fact that you weren’t getting any more sleep.

  “Yes babe?” you grumbled, turning back around to face your insistent boyfriend. He was beaming excitedly, hair sticking out all over the place.

  “We’re opening presents now,” he said happily, bouncing a little in excitement. “Come on.”

Though you were annoyed at getting woken up at, you looked at the clock, 6am in the morning on Christmas day, you couldn’t help but smile at Sehun’s almost childish enthusiasm. Seeing as the two of you celebrated Christmas in different ways, you had compromised and made your own Christmas. One of the things you had decided on was opening presents in the morning, which was why your usually sleepy boyfriend was wide awake a 6 fucking am in the morning.    

  “We really should eat something first,” you said, mostly just to see his face turn almost offended.

He frowned, lower lip coming out in a pout and it only took a couple of seconds before you broke and laughed, “Fine, let’s go open our presents.” Cheering, Sehun shot out of bed, nearly falling over the comforter wrapped around his legs, you following in a slower tempo.

It was still dark outside and Sehun had dimmed the light so the lights on your Christmas tree were the brightest source of light. Sehun was already sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders over his pyjamas. Vivi was still lying in his bed by the couch, glaring at Sehun for disturbing his beauty sleep.

Sehun patted the ground beside him excitedly, holding out the blanket for you to join him and you sat down, cuddling up against him. With a small huff, Vivi turned around and went back to sleep.  

There were only two presents under the tree, as you had agreed to only give each other one gift, though Sehun had at first insisted he didn’t mind giving you more. You wanted to be equal though, so one present each it was.

Sehun grabbed the one from him and just about shoved it into your hands before grabbing his own. “Let’s open at the same time!”

Without even waiting for you to agree, he started opening his present, surprisingly gentle as he tore off the wrapping paper. Smiling to yourself, you carefully peeled off the paper as well, quite eager to see what Sehun had gotten you. Sehun’s family never used wish lists and that was something he wanted to continue with, so you really had no idea what it could be. And it had taken you ages and multiple phone calls to the members of EXO for you to come up with the perfect gift for Sehun.

Eventually, you had it narrowed down to a watch. Apparently, Chanyeol had this watch that Sehun had wanted to borrow a couple of times, but Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he was very… protective of his watches. So you had spent hours looking at watches before finding the perfect one.

As you got the paper off and saw the box, you felt confused for a moment. Did you get the boxes switched? But then Sehun laughed and you looked over. He was indeed holding his own present which meant that…

  “Looks like we had the same idea,” Sehun chuckled, holding his watch up next to your present. A watch from the exact same brand. “I noticed you were looking at watches a lot, but I guess it was because you were looking for one for me. We can get the money back and get something else if you want?”

You opened the box, a smile spreading over your face. Sehun had chosen a medium-sized, quite delicate black watch with rhinestones placed on the face of a clock, reminding you of a star constellation. It was beautiful. “No, this is perfect. I love it,” you reassured him.

  “Good, because I love mine as well,” he beamed, leaning over to give you a quick kiss. “Now we can match!” Affected by his enthusiasm you put on your own watch as he did, despite the two of you still being in pyjamas.

You sat cuddled up on the floor for a couple of minutes before Sehun let out a small whine. “I’m hungry.”

  “Well, we should have eaten before opening the presents like I said,” you laughed, getting up yourself before helping pulling a pouty Sehun up as well. “What do you want to eat?”

He looked thoughtful for a second before his face lit up and he pushed you over to sit on the couch. “I’ll be right back!” He went into the kitchen, leaving you slightly confused on the couch and when he returned, you only felt more confused.

In his hands was the gingerbread house you two had spent hours decorating a couple of days back and he put it on the table in front of you. “Dig in,” he grinned proudly.

  “Sehun,” you said. “We are not eating cake for breakfast.”

Pouting, he crossed his arms and stared you down, knowing you would eventually give in. And with you also fully knowing this was a losing fight, you just sighed and accepted your fate. It was only Christmas once a year after all.

Sehun gleefully sat down beside you, immediately reaching over to break off a big piece of the roof. He took a big bite before holding it out for you to take a bite as well. “’s really good,” he said approvingly, pressing the cake against your lips to make you eat it. And it really was good, not too sweet and actually quite good for a breakfast cake. The two of you completely destroyed the house, feeding each other little pieces of the wall.

Vivi joined both of you on the couch, having realized there was food and you may have given him a small piece or two.

Then the TV was turned on and the three of you cuddled up under a blanket, watching Christmas movies until the sun came up. The EXO guys were having a Christmas get-together later, but for now you were content with cuddling your boyfriend and your dog.


	4. Number 95 - "Give it back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                    

You were at the EXO dorms for your usual monthly hangout. Everyone was sprawled out over the living room, lying all over each other to fit on the small couches. A movie was playing on the TV but only Junmyeon and Chanyeol were actually paying any attention while the rest were on their phones, sleeping or just relaxing.

Baekhyun and Sehun were obviously starting to get a little bored, wiggling around where they sat, sharing looks and mischievous smiles. It wasn’t long before they unleashed their boredom on the rest of you. You looked up from where you had been watching Jongdae play a game on his phone as you heard the two of them giggling quietly to each other, and your eyes widened. They were going through your purse, currently giggling like children at the tampon Baekhyun was holding.

  “Guys, would you not?” you sighed, unable to hide the fond in your voice.

  “Why? Got anything embarrassing in here?” Baekhyun teased, now more eagerly digging through your stuff.

  “Unfortunately for you, I don’t,” you said truthfully. “But you should know to never look through a woman’s purse. It’s rude.”

Sehun made a noise of victory and pulled out a small black book. It was your personal calendar and at first you didn’t think anything of it as you hardly ever used it anyway, but then you remembered how you had drawn multiple little hearts all over the day for Sehun’s birthday and your eyes widened in panic.

Seeing the exact reaction he had hoped for from you, Sehun grinned and immediately started flipping through the pages. They now knew there was something in there you didn’t want them to see.  

  “Sehun, give it to me!” you demanded, trying not to show how desperate you actually were, not wanting to spur them on any further. He just winked at you and continued going through the days, him and Baekhyun reading out loud every time they came across something.

  “Ohh who’s this, a hot date?” Baekhyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously as he came across a name written along with the word ‘dinner’.

  “It’s my best friend you dumbass and you know it!” you said, now getting up to try and get it back. They were getting closer to Sehun’s birthday and you could not let them see that page. “Give it back!”

As you got closer to them, Sehun laughed loudly and started moving away from you, still flipping through the pages. You whined in frustration and ran after him, trying continuously to grab it from him but he dodged your every attempt. “Oh Seh _un_ , give it back right _now_!” you demanded, jabbing at his chest to try and get him to lower his arms. “Or I swear to god, I’ll-“

He cut you off, grinning challenging down at you. “You’ll what, bite my ankles?” he teased and you cursed how he had to lean down to look you in the eyes. His face was close to yours and you felt your face heat up. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice and went back to going through the calendar, getting closer and closer to his birthday. He had already seen the birthdays from some of the other members and there weren’t any hearts there.    

He got to April and you could only watch in defeat as he finally flipped the page to his own birthday. His laughter died down almost instantly and you let out a small pitiful sound, already accepting your fate of being teased the rest of the weekend.

It was unusually quiet though, Sehun just staring at the page with his back to you so you were unable to see his face. Eventually Baekhyun, who had gotten tired of waiting, moved closer to try and see the page. “What’s it say?” he asked curiously, getting on his toes to get a better look, but Sehun angled it away from him and cleared his throat awkwardly.

  “Nothing,” he mumbled quickly, shutting the calendar quickly and handing it back to you. “’s boring.” You were surprised to see his face looking as red as yours felt and he shot little glances at you only to quickly look away.

Baekhyun looked between the two of you confused but then huffed and went back to sit on the couch. Everyone looked away as well now the fun was over. You really had no idea what to say, so you just waited mortified, hoping Sehun would just say something. Sehun scratched his nose, glancing at you again.

He then tentatively reached over and grabbed your hand, smiling shyly at you before gently dragging you back over to the couch where he sat down beside you.

Beside you Minseok raised a brow, being the only one who had seen your joined hands, but Sehun just ignored him. You were a little uncertain as to what it meant, but when Sehun glanced at you again, cheeks still red, you allowed yourself to be hopeful.


	5. Request - Return of the Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sehun is on Return of the Superman with his idol girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                 

   ”Oh hello,” you cooed at the cute little boy, Jinwoo, as his father led him into the living room. You knelt down to greet the kid as he hid behind his father’s legs, peeking out at you shyly. Sehun stood quite awkwardly next to you, towering over the poor boy which was probably quite intimidating.

After going public with your relationship, your companies had decided they might as well get some publicity out of it and have you do variety shows together. When asked to star on Return of the Superman you hadn’t hesitated to say yes, while Sehun was a little more apprehensive. He was a little awkward around kids, never really knowing what to say or do. But you figured it would be good for him.

   “I’m Y/N and this is Sehun, we’ve come here to play with you today,” you continued, voice soft. You nudged Sehun who quickly took the hint and dropped to the floor beside you.

   “Hi,” he greeted Jinwoo shyly. “Let’s have fun today, yeah?”

The boy looked at the two of your for a second, up at his father who nodded at him with a smile, and then back to the two of you. A shy smile spread over his face and he took a couple of steps over to politely shake your hand.

   “Oh, aren’t you just the cutest,” you squealed, wanting to squeeze his cheeks. “You want to show us your toys?”

Now more enthusiastic, Jinwoo grabbed your hand and dragged you over to a pretty large toy chest. He started pulling out plastic toy cars and action figures, excitedly babbling about them as he handed them off to you.

When he pulled out a power ranger, you saw Sehun light up and he quickly joined you on the floor again. It had been one of his favorite shows as a kid. Soon the two boys were lost in a deep discussion about their favorite characters so you took the opportunity to sneak away to the kitchen and help the father make lunch.

   “Thank you for coming,” the father said as he showed you where the plates were. “I was really excited when I heard you agreed to be a guest.”

   “Oh no, thank you for inviting us, I’ve always wanted to be on the show. And he’s such a sweet kid, it’s my pleasure really,” you said sincerely.

Loud laughter from the living room interrupted your conversation and you both laughed as you shared a look. “Looks like they warmed up to each other already. Sehun was really nervous Jinwoo wasn’t going to like him.”

The father nodded. “He is quite shy, which is why my wife and I decided to do this show. We hoped it would help him break out of his shell a little. I’m happy they’re getting along.”

You finished setting up for lunch in silence, the quiet sometimes getting broken by laughter from the living room. You were so relieved that Sehun was having a good time as you had been worried he would be too nervous to enjoy himself.

   “Lunch is ready,” you called as you placed the last dish on the table. The two boys came running over right away and began piling onto their plates.

   “You wanna try this?” you asked after seeing Jinwoo eyeing the meat on your plate. He nodded excitedly and opened his mouth, waiting to be fed. He smacked his lips cutely before opening them again, making a little ‘aaahh’ sound.

Laughing, you decided to indulge him and proceeded to feed him little bites from his and your plate. Sehun watched the two of you for a while before leaning over the table, opening his mouth with a cute smile, making the same little ‘aaahh’.

   “Oh, you too?” you asked, rolling your eyes as Sehun pouted. Giving in, you found yourself now feeding both of the boys in turns, the two of them munching away happily. At least they were cute.

After lunch you all played some board games, or at least pretended to, Jinwoo not quite old enough to understand the rules, but he was having fun so that was all that mattered. A couple of hours later Jinwoo started yawning and curled up next to Sehun, falling asleep almost immediately.

Sehun looked almost touched to be chosen as his cuddle-buddy, and slowly picked him to place him in his lap so he would be more comfortable. He sat perfectly still as Jinwoo slept, not moving a muscle as he was too afraid to wake him up.

Eventually, Sehun fell asleep as well, head falling back against the wall behind him as he slept soundly.

You looked at the two boys and smiled softly. Hopefully, this was a look into your life sometime in the future.  


	6. Number 153 - "Put me down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                               

You glanced up over your sunglasses as victorious yells disturbed your relaxation. Beside you, Kyungsoo sighed, but you could see him smile to himself as he kept reading.

A little further down the beach, most of the boys had engaged in a competitive game of no-rules volleyball and by the looks of it, Chanyeol’s team had won. Sehun, Junmyeon and Jongin were lying on the ground brooding in defeat while Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae were jumping around, screaming.

  “What is that? The third defeat in a row?” Minseok asked with a yawn, stretching from where he had been taking a short nap under the parasol. “You’d think they’d learn.”

  “I feel kind of bad,” Yixing said with a chuckle as you laughed at the dramatics of the losing team. You did actually feel kind of bad for them, they really wanted to win. “Should we go down there and help them?”    

Both Minseok and Kyungsoo made noises of disagreement, but being kind of bored, you shrugged and got up with Yixing.

As you got closer, you could hear Chanyeol trying to bargain with a reluctant Junmyeon for another round.

  “I’ll join your team,” Yixing offered and Junmyeon’s team all lit up. Sehun, noticing you as well, grinned widely and was about to make his way over, when Baekhyun pulled you over to his team.

  “We get Y/N then, otherwise it’s not fair!” he said, sticking out his tongue at a shocked Sehun.

When you didn’t protest immediately, the shock on your boyfriend’s face turned to utter betrayal and he started sulking, lower lip coming out in a pout. You felt a little bad, but couldn’t help but laugh at your petulant boyfriend. It made you a little more determined to join the other team, just to annoy him.

And so the eight of you got into positions and the absolute wildest game of volley you had ever been in started. No feelings were spared, no rules to follow, only ruthless determination to win. You were honestly surprised that no one got hurt more than a couple of bruises from getting tackled into the sand.

With Yixing added to the team, Junmyeon and the others managed to keep up with your team, and the game reached its match point.

All of you were panting, sweating and covered in sand but more determined to win than ever. Sehun especially kept grinning devilishly at you, doing his absolute best to show off and you found it kind of endearing. But you also kind of wanted to kick his ass.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to serve and in an overdramatic flex of muscles, he actually managed to jump up quite high and slam the ball down so it landed in the sand right in front of a gaping Sehun.

It was like the souls left the boys of Junmyeon’s team as they stared at the ball while Chanyeol’s team exploded in cheers, jumping around to celebrate. You were being spun around by a laughing Jongdae when suddenly you were picked up and hauled towards the ocean.

  “Sehun no!” no shrieked, already knowing what he was planning as he ran full force towards the water with you in his arms. “Put me down! Seh _un_!”

Without mercy, you were dumped in the freezing cold water with a scream and you spluttered as you came up, wiping the saltwater from your face. Sehun was laughing his ass off, not caring at all about the glare you were sending him.

You splashed water at him with a huff. “That was so not necessary.”

Before you could say anything else, you were hit right in the face with another splash of water, Sehun letting out a howl of laughter as you shook your head like a wet dog.

  “Oh it’s on!” you threatened, unable to hold back your own laughter as you cupped your hands under the water to return the favour.

Sehun squealed as you flung the water at him and he quickly moved to defend himself, resulting in the two of you splashing around while laughing like idiots.  


	7. Request - Tell us about your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: EXO are doing a live stream, but the fans are all asking about Sehun’s girlfriend because they just revealed their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                              

EXO’s current live stream was playing as background noise as you went about cleaning up your apartment. The boys were currently promoting their new upcoming album and as a way to get more in contact with fans, they had decided to do a live stream where they would answer questions about their music and whatever else the fans wanted to know.

You loved hearing the boys mess about and tease each other, and found yourself smiling and laughing along with them as you cleaned. Every once in a while you would glance over at the screen to see what was going on.  

  “Sehun seriously,” Baekhyun suddenly said. He was scrolling through the comments with Kyungsoo looking over his shoulder and he looked at Sehun while showing him the tablet.

  “We’re supposed to be promoting your music,” he continued, trying to talk through his laughter. “But all they ask about is your girlfriend!”

Perking up, you stopped cleaning and now focused more on the screen. They were asking about you? Sehun had let it slip a couple of days ago that he was dating someone, but he hadn’t said who, as you both wanted to keep you out of the spotlight.  

  “Yeah really,” Junmyeon said teasingly as he was sitting with the other tablet. “Most of the comments are really just the fans asking if you’re really dating someone and what she looks like. Can’t you just answer some of them so we can actually talk about the music?”

The camera focused on Sehun and he was completely red in the face, laughing embarrassedly as the boys started cheering on him to answer the questions. He mumbled out some unintelligible words, voice muffled by his hand.

Chanyeol scoffed and stalked over, holding his hand out in front of Sehun like he was holding a microphone. “Sehun-ssi, is it true that you have a girlfriend?”

Catching on, the rest of the boys quickly scrambled over and Sehun was swarmed with fake cameras and microphones as they all yelled questions at him like they were paparazzi.

  “I – I do,” Sehun eventually got out through his now almost hysterical laughter, something he often did when embarrassed. “I have a girlfriend.”

  “Tell us about her! What is her name? Is she famous?” Chanyeol continued.

  “Is she pretty?” Baekhyun added, using his elbows to get closer with his fake mic.

Sehun was still laughing and he swiped at Baekhyun with his hand when he got too close. “You know she’s not famous,” he said through the laughter. The boys all swarmed him with questions again and Sehun complained loudly.

  “Aish, I can’t talk when you’re all yelling like that,” he whined, swatting at Chanyeol this time. “Sit down.”

As the boys did what he said and returned to their seats, Baekhyun turned to the camera with a playful grin. “She is really pretty. Too pretty for Sehun.”

  “Yah!” Sehun yelled, getting up to smack Baekhyun, but the smaller boy was too fast and quickly ran away to hide behind Minseok. He stuck out his tongue at Sehun, who stuck out his own in retaliation.

Pouting, Sehun sat back down with a huff, crossing his arms sulkily. Junmyeon was trying to bite back his laughter as he patted Sehun consolingly on the arm.

“I’m not gonna answer any more questions,” Sehun said stubbornly, glaring at them all. “You’re not very nice to me.”    

As the camera focused on him again, his glare turned into a shy smile and he waved cutely at the camera, knowing you were at home watching the stream. The boys teased him loudly but he just stuck out his tongue again.  

You could feel your own face burning and you were probably as red as Sehun was. Even after they had changed the subject back to music, you felt it hard to watch because you felt so embarrassed. But also flattered and happy that the fans seemed to be curious instead of mad about Sehun having a girlfriend. Perhaps sometime in the future, you and Sehun could go out in public together.


	8. Request - My answer (is you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: a drabble based on My Answer with Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                

_I may seem strong, I may be smiling_  
But there are many times when I’m alone  
I may seem like I don’t have any worries  
But I have a lot to say  
The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you  
I didn’t weigh out my thoughts and just talked

_The answer is you_  
My answer is you  
I showed you my everything  
You are my everything,  
because I was so sure

To say that Sehun was in a bit of a slump was an understatement. For weeks he had been feeling a bit off. The work he used to enjoy didn’t bring him the same happiness it once did. The early mornings and long nights were taking a toll on him – on them all, really. Their schedules had them flying all over the world at a moment’s notice and it was hard to find a short moment to just breathe.

Though he was surrounded by his members, his brothers, Sehun found it hard to talk to anyone. They were all dealing with their own shit, they were all tired and they all wanted a moment to just sit down and maybe have a nap or something proper to eat. He didn’t want to burden them with his troubles too. They already carried enough.

He felt alone. Which he thought was stupid because he had his eight brothers and millions of fans. But he was lonely. They probably all were. They were surrounded by people, but they were all alone.

Then he met you. It was not an instant fire lit within him, but the first time you were introduced as the new manager’s assistant and you had smiled so prettily up at them, he had felt something spark in him.

You were like a breath of fresh air and it was like the mood was instantly lightened. With your big smiles and easy laughter, Sehun felt a bit of the weight on his chest lift just a little bit more every single day. And it wasn’t just Sehun; it was like all the members suddenly found renewed energy to keep going.

Your job was to keep an eye on the boys and make sure they had everything they needed at all times – a nanny as Baekhyun liked to call you. And that was exactly what you did. You took care of them, celebrated with them, cried with them, listened to them.  

Every day you were with them, the spark inside Sehun grew steadily. With every smile from you, with every touch, he wanted more. You were the one occupying his thoughts both when awake and in his dreams.

But he was scared. Scared to open his heart and let you in. His members had previously been burned by dating in this industry and ended up with scars on their hearts. You deserved better than him. Someone who could protect you from the cruel world, not drag you further down into the madness. So he tried to hide it. Bury the feelings deep down into his heart.

He wanted though. He wanted to so much that it hurt. And when you were suddenly the one blushing when talking to Sehun, when you were the one who stuttered out your words and smiled shyly when your eyes met, he couldn’t keep it in any longer.

With weak legs and sweaty palms, he pulled you aside. The words were mumbled out, nearly a whisper and voice breaking. But the answering smile you gave him was enough to send his heart soaring into the sky. You took his hands and squeezed gently, eyes sparkling in the light. And he knew that he had made the right choice.

_No matter how much I think about it (oh it’s you)_  
Because it’s you  
It’s you  
It’s you


End file.
